The present application claims priority to German patent application 10158826.7, filed Nov. 30, 2001.
The instant invention relates to a powder coating compartment comprising at least one manual coating station.
Coating compartments of the kind in question have an interior for spray coating workpieces by means of at least one automatic spraying device. The interior of the compartment is defined by sidewalls and a ceiling which is divided by a gap. The sidewalls have openings for the spraying devices. Workpieces typically are moved through the compartment by a conveyor means. For this reason the compartment usually has an aperture in each of its end walls to allow passage of the workpieces. It is customary to also have an opening for manual coating in the sidewall at the inlet part for workpieces through which opening workpieces may be coated by hand with a spray gun from a manual coating station. If necessary, there may be another opening for manual coating in the sidewall towards the outlet end for workpieces. These openings may be equipped in addition with doors.
During the spray coating procedure vacuum is generated in the interior of the compartment by a suction means so as to prevent powder from escaping from the compartment to the outside.
It is a disadvantage of known compartments that powder particles escape through the relatively big manual coating opening. Although it would be possible to reduce this loss by increasing the suction force accordingly, the consequence would be undesirable flow conditions inside the compartment leading to deterioration of the coating quality.
A known coating compartment of the kind defined in the preamble of claim 1 of EP 789 628 B1 comprises a lock each at its ends adjacent the corresponding apertures for passage of the workpieces. These locks may be converted into precoating and aftercoating stations, respectively. When the compartment needs to be cleaned the locks can be closed tightly by two door flaps mounted permanently at opposite sides so as to be pivotable. The locks thus serve dual functions. The left or right wall of the lock, as seen in the direction of transportation of the workpieces, may be swung open as required so that access to the manual coating station is offered either from the left side or the right side in conveying direction. The roof closure and the bottom are fixedly mounted.
It is an object of the invention to provide a simpler, space-saving coating compartment which, at the same time, offers great flexibility. This object is met by the present invention. Advantageous embodiments are indicated in the following description. The invention will be described with further details, by way of example, with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which: